The Family
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: When the family calls they answer, but will it be a mistake. ET fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Ethan Crane and Theresa Lopez have grown up together since they were babies. Pilar and Ivy run in the same social circles and Julian and Martin are business partners. Ethan and Theresa have been each other's best friend for many years, however when Theresa turned sixteen her father sent her to Boarding School in Porto Rico. It has been two years since anyone has seen her. Theresa always refused to come home on Holidays and summer break. She always signed up for summer courses so she would have an excuse to stay. Ethan was lonely with out his best friend. His mother arranged for him to take the daughter of a new member of her social circle out a few times so she and her mother would feel welcomed. Rebecca and Gwen Hotchkiss. Ethan didn't really like her but he did it for his mother. Gwen would always be hanging around. No one ever meet Jonathan Hotchkiss. He was always away. Pilar was happy about Theresa's home coming. Her and Ivy spent weeks planning a welcome home party. She had arrived early so she snuck over to the Crane estate to see Ethan. Gwen had stopped by to see Ethan to see if he would take her to Theresa's welcome home party. She was about to ask him when the door bell rang and a brunet woman came walking into the room. "Excuse me if you don't mind we are in the middle of something." Gwen said. "Well I don't mind and if you were thinking of asking my best friend to my welcome home party you better think again. He's taken." Theresa said sternly. "Down Tiger." Ethan said turning to see her. He stood up and was in awe at the women she had become. "Wow Resa you look amazing." "Thanks sweets." They walked to each other and hugged. "Excuse me I am still in the room." Gwen said as they starred each other in the eyes. "Right." Theresa said. "You must be Gwen Hotchkiss. Theresa Lopez nice to meet you." "You too." They shock hands. "So I was told you weren't getting in until this afternoon." Ethan said. "Well I got an earlier flight and I could wait to see you." "We talked this morning." "I know but it has been two years since I have seen you." "Who's fault was that?" "My father's." "Oh Resa how I have missed you." "Look I need to find mama you want to come?" "I don't have anything better to do." "Ethan I came over here to see you." Gwen said standing in protest of him leaving with her. They did have a whole conversation without noticing she was in the room. "Oh, sorry but Resa needs me." "Is it always going to be like this. When Resa needs you, you go running?" "Gwen she is my nest friend. We are friends too I guess, but I have known Resa all my life and she will always come first to me in everything." Gwen rolled her eyes and walked out the terrace doors. Ethan and Theresa shrugged and headed out to find Pilar and Ivy. She called the club and learned that the families were having lunch at the club so they changed and decided to join them. They arrived and went in. When walking up it looked like Ethan was on a date with who everyone assumed was Gwen seeing as she never left his side, but as they got closer all saw that it was a very grown up Theresa. "Mija!" Pilar exclaimed as she took Theresa in her arms. "Mama, you're squeezing me to death." Pilar let go only to be scooped into Ivy arms. Finally everyone had their hug and they sat down to eat. "We thought you were getting in later." Ivy said. "I managed to get an earlier flight and decided to surprise Ethan." "What a surprise it was." "You wanted to surprise your best friend, but not your parents?" Martin said. "I got Ethan from some blonde woman's grips and came right over." Theresa said. "Blonde woman." Julian said. "Gwen was by to see me." Ethan said. "What did she want?" Ivy asked. "She wanted Ethan to take her to my home coming party, but Ethan promised me that he would escort me." "That is very nice of you Ethan." Pilar said. "I am just glad you are home." "Me too mama." "So Theresa how was life in Porto Rico." Julian asked. "it was great. I made tons of friends, though none could replace Ethan, but seeing how they were all girls it would be hard," They all laughed. "I learned a lot and had a great time, but I have miss everyone like crazy." "We have missed you to sweetheart." Martin said. "So what are you going to do now?" Ivy asked. "Enjoy my summer." Everyone laughed. "And after that?" Ivy asked. "I want to go to fashion school. It has always been a dream." "I think you would make a great designer. Plus they opened a new school in town and you could stay close to home." "That is good because I think I have been away for to long." They sat eating and talking. When all was finished Ethan took Theresa on a outing to see how much harmony had changed. "Is Lighthouse Park still here?" Theresa asked. "Yeah, it is still the teen hang out place." They drove to it and got out to walk and talk a little. Ethan was impressed at how much she had grown up. He was starting to feel things he had never felt before. It scared him a bit, but excited him too. Theresa to noticed that things had schanged and new things were happening. She was more excited then scared. They reached the ice cream vender and got a cone and went to sit at a picnic table. Miguel who was in the park with his girlfriend Charity saw her. "Theresa." Miguel called. Theresa looked up to see her baby brother almost all grown up. "Miguel." She said as they hugged. "Look at you." She said pulling away. "You look so different." "Me, look at you." They smiled and hugged again. "Theresa I would like you to meet my girlfriend Charity Standish." "Hello Charity." Theresa said shaking her hand. "Charity this is my older sister Theresa." "Miguel has told me so much about you." "Charity wants to be a clothing designer as well." "It is a good career. Your coming to my home coming party tonight right?" "I have never been to one." Charity said. "Don't worry, it will be fun." Theresa said. "Ok, well then I will see you tonight. I have to get going, my Aunt Grace has some work that she needs help with." "Ok." Theresa said. Miguel left with her. Theresa sat back at the table. "So sweets what has been going on while I was gone?" "Well, Grace Bennett learned she had a twin sister named Faith. That is Charity's mom. They all live together." "Wow." "Dr. Russell got the new clinic open. I had to take Gwen to the opening." "I take you no like?" "She is boring. Always gossiping and talking about this or that." "Take it she wasn't me and no one else would work." "Yeah, so you want to go see the clinic?" "Sure." They drove over to the clinic. Whitney was working at the front desk when they came in. "Theresa." Whitney said running from behind the desk to hug her friend. "Hey Whit." Theresa said. "I am so glad you are back." "We all are." Ethan said. "I can tell. You know that is the first real smile I have seen on him in two years." "You kept him on his toes right?" Theresa asked. "I did my best." Eve came from the back to see what all the noise was about. "Theresa." Eve said coming around the counter to hug her. "Hello Fr. Russell. How are you?" "I am fine and I must say you look all grown up." "Thanks. I see you have your clinic. It looks really nice." "Thanks." "So you all will be at my home coming party right?" "We wouldn't miss it." Eve said. "Ok, I have to get back to my patients and Whitney there are calls coming in." "Yes ma'am. I'll see you later." Whitney said and she went back to work. Ethan and Theresa left to finish seeing the town. They decided to stop by and see Luis at the station. "Luis Lopez." Theresa said standing in front of his desk. He jerked his head up and saw her. "Theresa: he stood up and came around the desk and hugged her. "I was going to leave to meet you at the airport." "I got in early." "I see that. So out checking the town." "Something like that. I was thinking if I got all my hugs in now I wouldn't be bomb barred with them tonight." "Will our friends and family I wouldn't count on it." Luis said. "A girl can try?" Theresa said. Sam had come out of his office. "Well if there isn't a stranger in town and I must say she looks an awful lot like this girl I used to know." "Hi Chief Bennett." Theresa said and they hugged. "Welcome Theresa. Grace can't wait to see her." "That was going to be out next stop." Ethan said. "Good because she would kill me if I didn't send you over." "I know, so I will see both of you tonight." Theresa left with Ethan before she could her any protest they were sure to have. They arrived and saw Grace having the kids move some thing around the year. "Mrs. Bennett." Theresa said trying to get her attention. "Theresa." grace said and walked over to her. They hugged and all the kids stopped working to great her. "Well you look all grown up." Grace said. "Well don't tell daddy he might freak." They all laughed. "So you look like you are hard at work and I have to meet mama and Ivy to go over things for tonight, but I wanted to stop by." "I am glad you did." Grace said hugging her. Theresa and Ethan left and headed back to the mansion to meet Pilar and Ivy. When they walked in they could hear a very heated conversation. "Look it is the best interest of both families if they marry." Julian said. "I agree." Martin said. "Theresa and Ethan are still kids." Ivy insisted. "Yes, plus she just got home. She needs time to settle. Rushing her into marriage with her best friend could destroy her." Pilar said in protest of what their husbands wanted. "Pilar I know our little girl looks little to you still but she is grown up and this marriage was arranged a long time ago. It is her obligation to marry." "Martin Lopez how could say such a thing. Theresa is a women who should be allowed to do as she pleases." "Pilar this marriage was agreed on by both families when they were born. It has to happen by the end of summer." Julian said. Theresa and Ethan couldn't believe what they were hearing. They snuck out of the house before anyone could see them and went down to the beach. "Can you believe this." Ethan finally said after minutes of silence. "We have to get married?" Theresa said. "No we don't." Ethan said. "Yes, if our families arranged it when we were babies then it has to happen. There is no turning back." "Theresa we are still young and we don't know what we want to do with out lives." Ethan said. "I know, but Ethan you want to kiss me huh?" "What? Well I was thinking about it." "Then kiss me." He leaned in and their lips met. It was slow and soft at first, then it deepened before they pulled away. "Wow." Ethan said. "We have to marry for our families." "What about for us?" Ethan said. "The way you kissed me was the way a man would kiss the woman he was falling for. We would be happy together. Ethan unless you can convince me we wont work then we have to." "Theresa, we have been apart for two years. What we are feeling right now could be that we have missed each other to much." "Then look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to kiss me again, that you don't want to make love to me, that you don't want to love me and marry me." She kneeled in front of him and looked him deep in the eyes. Before she knew it he had her pinned under him in a full lip lock and there was no turning back. After making out forever they finally sat and looked over the ocean. "So we are getting married." Ethan said. "Looks that way. Just think of the look Gwen will get." "Resa you are like no other person I have ever known." "Good, because I have to find some way to keep you on your toes. I mean after all by the end of summer we will be married." "So, do we tell them we over heard their conversation and will go along or do we plan our own thing." Ethan asked. "I say we do it our way. I mean they need this marriage but no one said we couldn't have a little fun." They both laughed and headed back to the Crane Mansion. "Theresa, Ethan were have you been?" Ivy asked when they came in. "Sorry, we fot lost looking out at the ocean. You know me." Theresa said. "Ok, well let's go over this list so we can get ready for the party." Pilar said. They sat and went over everything. Soon all was settled and Theresa left with Pilar to head home to get married. They arrived and went up to get ready. She showed and found a message waiting from Ethan. She played it. "hey Resa so I have decided to ask you tonight. Let me know if this is ok." Theresa picked up her phone and left a message for him that it was ok. She changed and went down to wait for him to arrive. The rest left and soon Ethan arrived. "So you ready Resa." Ethan asked extending his hand. "I was born ready, you should ask yourself if you are ready for me." She took his hand. "I think I am." He kissed her and they headed out. They arrived at the Country Club and went in. She meted and greeted people until Pilar and Ivy called everyone to order. Word and toast were given out to Theresa and the party went on. Food, drinks, dancing and tons of conversations to join. A few hours in Ethan took Theresa to the stage and called everyone to order. "Ladies and gentlemen tonight we are here to welcome Resa home, but I have a surprise for her. See about eighteen years ago I meet Theresa well our mothers were at a social gathering. Now we were only a couple months old and we don't remember it but that day led us to a great friendship. We have shared everything from the mundane to the monumental. For many years everyone said it was uncool to have a girl as a best friend, but I saw it has having the best, best friend, Resa has always been there for me when ever I have needed her and I for her. Our bond is strong and tighter then anything either of us know. When Resa left I was lost. What was I going to do without her. But we talked and E-mailed. She refused to come home witch makes this home coming a huge deal. But I think there is one thing that can make this night even more special." He turned to her and got down on one me. "Eighteen years ago we first stared to fall in love and today I kissed you for the first time and everything I knew seemed right. Theresa will you marry me?" The crowd stood flabbergasted and shocked. "Yes." Theresa said. Ethan dropped the microphone, place the ring he pulled out on her finger and stood up and kissed her. The crowd started clapping and cheering. Julian and Martin shock hands. Theresa picked the microphone up and quieted everyone again. "The wedding of myself Theresa Lopez to Ethan Crane will take place August 23rd of this year." Gasps were heard all around but the clapping and cheering took over again. Pilar and Ivy exchanged looks, but were happy at the sight of Ethan and Theresa kissing. Gwen and Rebecca arrived and saw the whole thing. Gwen was sad and pissed. Rebecca felt Gwen deserved better then some boy who dated her all the while in love with another. Gwen felt something was up and vowed to get to the bottom of it and make Ethen hers.

So will Gwen when? Will Ethan and Theresa truly fall in love? Why was there an arranged marriage between the families? Stay tuned. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan and Theresa answered all kind of questions about when they fell in love, when they decided all this. They just kept saying that they had been in love since they were little kids and decided that it was time for the world to knew it. No one really understood why the rush but Theresa explained that she couldn't wait to be married to him. As the party wound down people made their leave welcoming Theresa home one last time and congratulating her and Ethan on their engagement. The families were happy as they headed home. Soon it was just Theresa, Ethan and Gwen. "I would say congratulations but I think something is up." Gwen said. "Whatever do you mean?" Theresa said sitting on Ethan's lap. "You two haven't seen each other in two years and all of a sudden in less then twelve hours you are engaged and madly in love." "Is she always like this?" Theresa asked Ethan. "I don't know." Theresa laughed at him. "Something is up and I will get to the bottom of it." Gwen said forcefully as they ignored her like they did earlier. "There is nothing to figure out. Why does our relationship even matter to you?" Theresa asked. "I have been here with Ethan for the past two years and now all of a sudden you sweep in and take what I have been working for." "Ok, so let's see. I have known Ethan since we were born. I am two days older. We have been best friends forever and in love longer then either realized. So you put in two years of mindless dates that his mother arranged to keep up with the social circle, I bet if you ask her she would never approve of a marriage between you and Ethan." "And she would you?" "She already thinks of me as a daughter, she loves me and Ethan together and gave us her approval tonight along with Julian and my parents. See our life is set." "Something is off and I will figure it out." "Go right ahead. You will only learn what we have told you. We love each other and we are getting married." Ethan said. Theresa turned to kiss him. They heard the doors slam shut and knew Gwen was gone. Theresa broke the kiss and stood up. "Resa you ok?" Ethan asked going over to the sound system. "Wouldn't it be a sight if we really fell in love. I mean head over heels." "Anything can happen." He placed a CD in the system and a song began to play. He made is way over to her and they began to dance. "Resa anything can happen." They danced to the song. "How Long" By: Dream There's a place in my heart That I go when I dream A place that nobody can see Every night I see love I see someone who's waiting Waiting for someone like me He must be out there Somewhere, someone for me Tell me how long 'Till I'm not just dreaming How long, 'til somebody cares How long, 'til I meet an angel And give him my heart When can I start How long 'till I fall in love I sit every night By my window just wishing And searching for one perfect star Can anyone hear me 'Dunno if you're listening Please send him right here To my arms As the song continued they pulled back and looked each other in the eyes. "Theresa can I ask you something?" "Sure." Theresa said smiling. "Can I kiss you?" "Yeah." They kissed for the rest of the song. He must be out there Somewhere, waiting for me Tell me just how long, will it be... Tell me how long 'Till I'm not just dreaming How long, 'til somebody cares How long, 'til I meet an angel And give him my heart When can I start How long 'till I fall in love I've always believed That my dreams would come true That one of these nights He would appear He'd be here in my arms I see it all, so clearly How it could be I wish he was kissing me now... Tell me how long (how long)  
'Till I'm not just dreaming How long, 'til somebody cares ('til somebody cares)  
How long, 'til I meet an angel (my angel)  
And give him my heart (heart)  
When can I start How long 'till I fall in love (in love...) How long 'till I fall in love.  
How long 'till I fall in love.  
How long 'till I fall in love.  
"While Resa I think I should get you home. We do have a wedding to start planning." "Us plan, ha. Come on sweets think, who are our parents?" Theresa said laughing. "I know, but if we are going to do this we should do it on our terms don't you think?" "You're right, but who is going to break the news to out folks?" "Both of us. We are after all in this together." Ethan said taking her hand and leading her from the building. "Together." Theresa said as they got in the car. He dropped her off with a kiss goodnight and headed home. Theresa walked in to stares of her family. She mindlessly walked past them thinking about Ethan. They watched her go up the stairs and out of sight. She walked into her room and closed the door. She laid on her bed and wondered if Ethan was thinking about her. Ethan parked his car and went into the house. He could hear his parents talking about him and Theresa and their up coming wedding. He left them to talk and went up to his room. He fell on his bed his mind fully on Theresa. She had been back less then twelve hours, he had kissed her several times, he asked her to marry him and she said yes. As he closed his eyes he drifted back to there kiss on the beach, their kiss as he proposed on stage in front of all of Harmony, their kiss on the dance floor and a sweet goodnight kiss. Theresa to lay dreaming of the kisses they share. She woke the next morning and showered. She felt the ring on her and remember that there was still a huge task ahead of them. She finished and got dressed. She decided to play the devoted fiancée She called over to the Crane Mansion. "Crane Mansion." "Yes I would like to speak to Ethan please." Theresa said to the maid. "I am sorry but master Ethan hasn't come down yet." "Well this is his fiancée and I would like to speak to him now." "One moment miss." Ivy just walked into the living room. "Hilda who is on the phone?" Ivy asked. "A young lady claiming to be master Ethan's fiancée." "Oh it's Theresa, go up and get him right away." Ivy took the phone and Hilda left to get Ethan. "Theresa it's Ivy, Hilda went to get Ethan." "Ok." "So how are you feeling this morning." "Great. I mean I am marrying Ethan after all." "You don't know how happy you've made us." "About as happy as I've made myself." Theresa smiled into her mirror. "Oh Theresa hears Ethan." Ivy said handing the phone to Ethan. "Hey Resa what's up." "I am playing the devoted Fiancée." "Oh that's good." "So can you meet me for breakfast so we can plan how to plan a wedding ourselves?" Theresa asked. "Sure how about the Book Café in Twenty?" "Make it ten and I'll let you kiss me." "Deal see you in ten." They both hung up. Ethan ran up to his room and got ready. Theresa walked down and left to head there. She arrived with four minutes to go. She ordered their drinks and sat waiting. She looked at the clock on the wall as the seconds of the last hour wound down. Ten seconds left and a sweaty Ethan ran through the doors. Theresa stood and greeted him. "I thought you were going to be late." "Not even on our wedding day." He scooped her into his arms and kissed her deeply. They broke when both ran out of air. Beth brought over their drinks. "Ok, what's up/" She asked setting their drinks down. "We're getting married." Ethan said as they sat down. "Well congratulations." "Thanks." Beth left them to talk. "I see your ordered my favorite." Ethan said taking a drink. "I did, so how do you want to plan our wedding?" "Well I was hoping you hand some ideas." "I do." Theresa said smiling. "So let's hear them." They talked for several hours. Beth brought over refills, some muffins and a few books and magazines she thought would help. Theresa and Ethan both took notes. "Ok, so we have this much, but we still have two very big obstacles we need to deal with first." Theresa said. "Yes, so we should get to that before we go any further because they probably have everything ready to go to press." Ethan said. He paid for everything and they left. Miguel and Charity were coming up. "Theresa there you are." Miguel said. "Hi you two." "Can I use your car. Charity wants to go to Haden Ville and I don't want to take the bike because we want to shop." "Sure there's a full tank so have fun." Theresa handed him the keys and got into Ethan car. They headed to the Mansion where they knew their moms were. They walked in and saw people walking all about. They walked in and saw Ivy and Pilar with their heads together. "Mama." Theresa said. "Oh Theresa good you are here. Kenai is upstairs with a room full of dresses for you to try." Ivy said. "We need to talk." Ethan said. "Can it wait. We have a lot of work to do?" Pilar asked. "No mama we need to talk now." "Ok everyone please give us five." Ivy said and the room cleared. "Ok, so what was so important?" Ivy asked. "Ethan and I will be planning our wedding, not you two." Theresa said. "What?" Pilar said. "You have to be kidding me?" Ivy said. "No, we will plan our wedding, it is after all ours." Ethan said. "Yes, but this is the social event of the year." Pilar said. "This isn't some snobby rich person gathering mama, this is my wedding." Theresa said. "But there is so much to do." Pilar said. "We know, but we will handle it. So any plans you have forget them. This wedding will be done our way." Theresa said. "But this will be a big wedding." "Says who?" Ethan said. "You can't have the wedding of the century and not invite all of Harmony. I mean there are so many people tied to us." Ivy said. "Yes and we will decide who gets to come to our wedding and who doesn't." Theresa said. "Fine, but please make sure this is what you want." Pilar said. They both knew that they were defeated. "I am marrying Ethan. Theresa said. "And I am marrying Theresa and that is what matters." "Yes dear." Ivy said hesitantly. "So we have work to do so we'll see you later." They made it out the front door before they busted out in laughter. "God that was funny." Theresa said propping herself up. "I have never seen them look that way before." Ethan said standing up. "It was great but we have a lot of work to do." Theresa said. "Ok why don't we use my Aunt Sheridan's cottage. She hasn't been home in years so it is empty." Ethan said. "Ok." They got their things and walked down to the cottage. Ethan unlocked the door and they went in. They spent all afternoon working on wedding plans. They got a lot down. Hilda delivered some dinner and a list from Ivy and Pilar of people that needed to be invited. "All these people have criminal past." Ethan said looking over the list. "I wonder why our parents want them there?" Theresa said. "I am not sure, but come on they arranged for us to get married so these people must have something to do with it." "I guess so we have this invite list as well as the one we have created so we know who is coming, the time and date. Father Lonagen cleared the date so we have all we need for the invites." Theresa said. "Ok we will get the them to the printers tomorrow." "We still have plenty of time tonight?" Theresa said checking the clock. "I know, but I was thinking we could put it off until tomorrow and enjoy the rest of the night alone." "What are you thinking Mr. Crane?" Theresa said getting up and moving over to the couch. "Well, I was thinking about kissing you." Ethan said walking over and sitting next to her. "What if I said I was thinking about kissing you?" Theresa said raising an eyebrow. "Well them I guess one of us needs to go first." Ethan said. Theresa moved to sitting on his lap a leg on each side. She was deeply kissing him. He ran his hands up her shirt. "Ethan wait." Theresa said pulling back. "Did I do something wrong?" "No, but the door isn't locked." She got up and locked the door and closed all the blinds. She sat back on his lap and they began to make out. His hands worked there way back up her shirt and were rubbing her breasts over the lace. Wanting more access he removed her shirt. He pulled at the straps and each fell and got more access. Theresa reached behind her and clips her bra letting it fall the rest of the way down her arms. She throw it aside. Ethan moved his mouth down and began to feast on her. She moans as he sent a new pleasure through her. She could feel his erection through his pants and knew they were getting serious. She lifted his head back to her mouth. She kissed him and got up. "Theresa…" She pulled his hand and they walked into the bedroom. She laid on the bed letting him fall on top of her. They were kissing when he pulled back "Theresa this is a huge step." "Do you want to stop?" She asked. "No, I want to make sure you are ok." "I am with you Ethan." She kissed him again. She rolled him over and pulled off his shirt in the process. She kissed him down his chest until she reached his belt. She removed it and ran her hand over the hard bump. "I see you want to come out and play." "Resa you have no idea." He rolled her back onto her back as she laughed. He worked his way down and removed her pants. He kissed the line right where her panties sat. Slowly he removed her panties. He ran his hands back up her legs but before he could stop her she flipped him onto his back and she worked her way down and removed his pant and boxers. He was hard as a rock. She moved up and sat right on him. She closed her eyes as she felt him fill her. Slowly she started to move. Pleasure filling every inch of her. Ethan rolled her onto her back and geared up for an assault on every since she had. He moved faster and harder and she kept his pace. Both moaned in absolute pleasure and as they released both felt them enter a place neither had ever been . He rolled to her side and held her close. "Resa are you all right?" "Ethan I am fine. Are you ok?" "Resa you have made me the happiest man alive. I got to make love to you." "Ethan was I your first?" Theresa asked looking up at him. "Yes, was I yours." "Yes, I always told myself that the right man, the man I feel in love with would get the greatest gift I could give." "Resa you just said that the man you feel in love with would get the greatest gift you could give. Does this mean you've fallen in love with me?" "Yes Ethan. I have fallen in love with you." "You know how long I've waited to hear those words." "Since I first spoke." Theresa said with a laugh. "Yes, I thought you may never return the feelings I have for you." "All you had to do was ask." She said playfully. "God I love you Theresa." "I love you too." They kissed and lay holding each until they fell asleep.

As the wedding draws closers more things come up, will Theresa and Ethan make it to the I dos? Will Gwen find a way in? What's up with the parents guest list? Stay tuned to find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan and Theresa went into over drive planning there wedding. Whitney was her maid of Honor and Ethan best friend from boarding Chad Harris was his best man. He arrived from Paris a month before hand. They four spent tons of time together getting things ready. Ivy and Pilar insisted on throwing the engagement party for them. Theresa figured it would give them something to do so they would stop harassing them about the wedding things. All the RSVPs came back and it looked like it was going to be a packed beach. Theresa loved the church but wanted to get married where she and Ethan fell in love and got engaged. Ethan and Theresa sat going over the wedding list and saw all the names of major crime families on the east coast. "Theresa the Corinthos's family?" "Oh, Sonny is my mom's nephew. He is family." "But the Sanavolves, the Estaballs, the Kevels, the Mountihews, the Johnson and the Radcliff's. They aren't family are they?" "No, they are some of the names are parent's gave us." 'I wonder why they want them at our wedding?" Ethan asked. "Why was it so important that we get married?" Theresa asked. "Not that I don't want to, but there is a lot we don't understand." "Why Don't we go get answers then?" Ethan said. They headed up to the main house. They had been living in the Sheridan's house since they first made love. They made their way up and found their parents in the living room. "Oh good you are all here." Theresa said coming in. "Oh good you are here. We wanted to talk to you about the engagement party." "Later, we need some answers and you are going to give them to us now." Theresa said. "What about apple dumpling." Martin asked. "Daddy I hate when you call me that." "Ok, what do you want to know?" "The people you want invited to our wedding." Ethan said. "What about them?" Julian asked. "Why do you want them invited to our wedding. I understand Sonny and his family because they are our family but why the other crime families of the east coast." Theresa said in one breath. "And we want to know why there was an arranged marriage for me and Theresa?" "How did you know about that?" Ivy asked. 'We over heard you all talking the day of my welcome home party." Theresa said. "Ok, well I guess since they want to know we need to fill them in on it." Julian said. Theresa and Ethan sat down to hear what their parents had to say.

Gwen was determined to figure out why Ethan and Theresa were suddenly so in love and getting married. She saw them leave the cottage and snuck in and found their guest list. Figuring it wouldn't be long until they returned she scanned it into her laptop and left. When she reached her house she went in and straight up to her room where she began to look over the list. "All the boring people of Harmony. Why they would want such low class at there wedding makes my skin crawl." Gwen says. She looked down the list some more. :Oh here we go. The Corinthos's, the Sanavolves, the Estaballs, the Kevels, the Mountihews, the Johnson and the Radcliff's aren't they all crime families. Why would Ethan and Theresa want the crime families of the east coast at there wedding?" Puzzled she decided to do some more snooping.

What is going on with the families? What will Gwen find and what will happen to her? Will Ethan and Theresa go through with the wedding after what they learn? Stay tuned and find out. 


	4. Chapter 4

"So, for many, many years we have been involved in the mob." Martin said. "The Mob as in illegal business?" Ethan said. Words weren't coming to them easily. "Yes, my business I gained from my father and some from your mom's dad." Martin said to Theresa. "And Father has built his empire and passed it on to me when he died." Julian said. "So you are career criminals?" Theresa said. "It isn't the most gloryest job but it has provided us with a life where we can give our children the best and make it so every opportunity is open to them." Pilar said. "Ok, so why was there an arrangement for Ethan and I to get married?" Theresa asked. "When Pilar and I were pregnant with you two the mob families were at war with us because we want to combine our businesses and made the others felt like we were getting out of control so we offered all the families a settlement. Pilar and I were to see to it that when you and Ethan were of age that you would be married making ours the largest mob family. Yes we have been working together but it would finally put everything in it's place." "So you decided my future before I was even born." Theresa said crushed looking at her parents. "Sweetheart that isn't how it is." "No, it looks like Ethan and I were a solve to problem. What if Ethan and I hated each other?" "But you don't Pilar said. "You two are in love so it makes getting married easier." "We are getting married because we want to, not because we have to." Ethan said. "I can't marry Ethan. I refuse." Theresa said getting up and running from the room. "Theresa!" Everyone called after her but she didn't stop so they ran after her. Theresa reached the beach and collapsed on the sand gasping for air. They all aw her sitting with her knees drawn to her chest crying. "What have we done?" Pilar asked. "You just told your daughter that you loved the lifestyle you live more then her. That making everything right in your mob world is more important then her true happiness." "But you are what makes her happy." Martin said. "I know and that is why I am asking you to leave. Let me calm her and talk to her." "Ok, but Ethan this marriage has to take place." Pilar said. Ethan glared at them and walked over to Theresa. He sat behind her and she leaned back against him and they watched the waves crash onto the beach. Gwen had research all the families on the guest list. "Ok, so Sonny Corinthos and his wife Reese are Pilar's great nephew. So that is why they are coming, but the rest have only done business with them. A wedding is a personal occasion so why business people?" Gwen told herself. "The Radcliff's are in town. I think I'll go and she what I can see." Gwen said gathering her things up. She left and went to the Harmony Hotel where the family was. She knew some of her maids held a second job there so she used them to get into the Radcliff's suite. They left so they wouldn't get in any trouble but Fwen stayed and started snooping. She lost track of time when she found the deal made by all the families to married Ethan and Theresa by the end of the summer. "This is it. They're not in love. They are being forced to get married." Gwen said allowed. "Correct little girl." A tall man from behind said. Gwen froze as she turned around and came face to face with Marcus Radcliff. "What are you doing in my Hotel room?" Marcus asked. "Um, see the man in this agreement Ethan Crane we are in love and all of a sudden he is marring this tart Theresa. I can't let it happen." "Oh, so you plan to take on the east coast biggest mob families to stop it." "Look, my father is Jonathan Hotchkiss, I am Gwen Hotchkiss and you will not stop me. Ethan will be mine." "Listen to me little girl." He started moving closer. "Ethan and Theresa will be married sealing the deal made many years ago and no little bratty bitch will stop that." "You can not speak to me that way?" Gwen said and slapped him "Little girl likes to play rough." Marcus slapped Gwen and she fell onto the bed. "I like to play rough too." He undid his belt and climbed on top pf her and began to rape her. Over and over again for several hours. In the end he chocked her to death and had his men remove her body and went on with his life. Ethan and Theresa sat looking over the water for several hours in silence. "Ethan is this crazy?" Theresa finally asked. "Life or the situation we are in?" "Us getting married. How do we know we are truly in love." "That is simple Theresa we know. Are parents did a very selfish thing but in the end we are marrying because we love each other and if this arrangement wasn't here I think it would still happen." "Do you really?" Theresa asked turning to look into his eyes. "Yes, because I have been in love with you since I was ten." He placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "So is our engagement back on?" Ethan asked. "Yes but things are going tom change." "Whatever you want." Ethan said as they looked back over the water.

What is Theresa planning? Will their families like it? Will anyone ever find Gwen? Stay tuned. 


	5. Chapter 5

So the wedding was now a week away and Theresa and Ethan hadn't been seen by their families in weeks. Theresa refused to talk to her parents and told them to stay away or they wouldn't be coming to her wedding. The guest list was finalized and all the crime families were coming in. Sonny and his wife arrived a few days before hand and came to see them. "Hi Sonny." Theresa said welcoming them in. "Why the long face my sweet girl?" "Mom and Dad told me about the arrangement?" "What arrangement?" Reese asked. "Don't you know about it. The arranged marriage between me and Ethan." Theresa said. "Arranged marriage?" Sonny said voice raising. "You didn't know?" Theresa asked shocked. "No, we would never condone such a thing. Love should be the only reason you get married." "I figured you were in on it. Seeing how all the big crime families of the east coast are." "My sweet girl I would never force you to do something you didn't want. I have always shielded the ones I love from my cruel word." "Sonny I do love Ethan and we are getting married on that accord but I don't know if I can be around our families after what we have learned." Ethan came in the door. "Ethan, come I want you to meet my cousin Sonny and his wife Reese." "Hello" Sonny and Reese said shaking hands. "I was telling them about what are parents did." Theresa said. "You didn't know?" Ethan asked. "No, we didn't." Reese said. "Look, I don't understand what is going on but I would never force Theresa into something she didn't think was right. She went to school with my daughter Kristina. They were best friends and she was like a second daughter to us." Sonny said. "Ok, so what are you planning because Pilar said you haven't been talking with them." "Ethan and I plan to leave after we are married. We will marry in front of everyone so that no harms comes to those we love be we can't stay and be part of this world." Theresa said. "Where will you go?" Reese asked. "We don't know yet. We just know we can't stay here." "What about Porto Rico. My island is there and Theresa you and Kristina went to school down there. You know the place and you can stay in my house down there until you find one you want." "That would be nice. I love Porto Rico and it has always felt like home." "Well then that is where we will start are life." Ethan said and Sonny and Reese helped them make all the arrangements and the wedding was now here. It unsettled Theresa nerves to have so many bad people at her wedding but she made it through. Her and Ethan were now married and on a plane to Porto Rico to begin life over. Sonny made it seem like he gave them a honeymoon gift to Rome, but they secretly went to Porto Rico where they began life as a family. They welcomed daughter Sonja a year later and son Makayle the fallowing. Sonny gave then jobs at his casino and life was good. Martin, Pilar, Ivy and Julian spent years looking but never found them. They finally concluded that Ethan and Theresa were so unhappy with them that didn't want anything to do with them. Gwen's body was found in a landfill several years later. Rebecca blamed it on The Lopez-Fitzgerald's and The Crane and has vowed revenge.

Will this bring Theresa and Ethan with kids in tow home to save their families? Fond out soon?

chantel 


End file.
